coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Raquel Wolstenhulme
Raquel Watts (later de Beaux, Nee Wolstenhulme) was a character in Coronation Street from Ep 3178 - 23 Jan 1991 to 1996 and again briefly in 2000, last appearing in Ep 4745a - 2 Jan 2000. She was the ditzy but vulnerable barmaid of The Rovers. Raquel was played by Sarah Lancashire who is the daughter of the late Coronation Street writer Geoffrey Lancashire. Biography Backstory Raquel Wolstenhulme was born on the 26th May 1966. She grew up in a strict Catholic family and her father Larry Wolstenhulme was a tyrant. This drove Eileen Wolstenhulme to drink. Raquel had a sister Bernice Wolstenhulme who left home young, married early then moved to London to work as a nurse. 1991-1996: Her turbulent years in Coronation Street Raquel worked at Bettabuys in 1991. Raquel also tried to forge out a career in modelling. In 1992 she became a barmaid at The Rovers Return, Coronation Street and was taken under landlady Bet Gilroy's wing. Raquel was ditzy and a bit dim witted. She romanced Des Barnes but Des kept on cheating on her. In 1993, she was taught French by Ken Barlow. In November 1993, Raquel's colleague Tanya Pooley played a nasty trick on her. Tanya set Raquel up by pretending to say that Armani wanted Raquel for a modelling shoot. Raquel went to where she was supposed to meet the photographers and paparazzi at an old fruit and veg market but was left standing there for hours until she realised it was a cruel joke. Also unbeknown to Raquel, it was a red light district and some blokes walked past and shouted "Sexy" to her. Tanya admitted to Des that it was a cruel prank. Des called Tanya a cow then drove to see Raquel. Des pointed out that Raquel was stood outside a fruit and veg shop called R.Marney. Raquel had "been done up like a kipper" as Del Boy would say. In 1994, Raquel found out that Des had been sleeping with Tanya. Bet sacked Tanya and barred Des. Tanya even slapped herself to pretend that Des was abusing her. Tanya said that Des had been blackmailing her. Ever gullible Raquel fell for it and comforted Tanya. Bet took Tanya back on but still was suspicious of her. Bet soon sacked Tanya again when she seduced Bet's boyfriend Charlie Whelan. Tanya the left Weatherfield, and Raquel was finally free from her arch rival forever. Bet made the pub Raquel's home. In October 1995, a cash strapped Bet wanted to buy the Rovers but no one would lend her the money as they knew she was not very good with money. Bet left the area. Vera Duckworth became the licensee at the end of the month and told Raquel her job was safe. Raquel was also sexually assaulted by Leo Firman. Leo was sacked. In December 1995, Raquel finally married Curly as a marriage of convenience, after she found that Des was only after casual sex. She moved out of The Rovers the same month and into No 7. Bet Gilroy contacted Raquel to wish her well on her new life. In June 1996, Vera and Raquel argued about her not working evenings. Vera then sacked Raquel so that her son Terry Duckworth could take her job. In July 1996, Raquel did an aromatherapy course in Maidenhead. Her and Curly's marriage was short lived, and had no solidity, so in November 1996, she took a modelling job in Malaysia. 1996-2000: Life away from Weatherfield Raquel found out she was pregnant and kept the truth from Curly. She gave birth to a daughter Alice Watts in July 1997. In 1998, Raquel wrote to Curly to say she had met a man called Justin. This did not last. 2000: Final return to Weatherfield In Janaury 2000, Raquel decided to visit Coronation Street one last time one night to tell Curly that she was marrying Armand de Beaux, a Frenchman who was 14 years her senior. Raquel also told Curly about their daughter Alice. Raquel and Curly agreed to divorce. After their talk, Raquel then said goodbye to Curly and walked off into the night to the airport to return to France. Memorable info Born: 26th May 1966 Full Name: Raquel Katherine Wolstenhulme (Later Watts and de Beaux) Parents: Larry Wolstenhulme and Eileen Wolstenhulme Siblings: Bernice Wolstenhulme Spouse: Curly Watts (1995-2000), Armand de Beaux (2000-) Children: Alice Watts (1997) Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1991. Category:Characters last seen in 2000. Category:Wolstenhulme Family Category:Watts. Category:Rovers Return staff. Category:1966 Births Category:1995 Marriages Category:2000 Marriages